Nightmares
by Siirocco
Summary: Wilson encontró a Webber y ha decidido tomar cuidado de él, aunque de alguna manera jamás se espero ser tan bueno controlando las pesadillas. No shounen o yaoi -eso creo-.


Wilson miro por encima de su hombro al niño mientras pensaba en como podía dormir con tal hostiles criaturas cerca suyo -aunque si bien no solían ser agresivas con Webber le causaban cierta repulsión-, sin embargo logro volver a enfocarse en lo que hacía mientras empezaba a unir ciertos cables que tenía cerca esperando que pudiera conseguir lo que quería.

Y entonces le escucho bostezar para luego pararse e ir a su lado. Hace un tiempo le habría dado asco el solo tenerlo cerca, pero después de acostumbrarse a su presencia realmente no le importaba. El encontrarlo escapando de una tumba le había shockeado, incluso había intentado matarlo pero al escuchar su voz gritarle que parará le había hecho apiadarse de aquella extraña criatura, para poder descubrir luego de eso que solo era un niño llamado Webber atrapado dentro de una araña que lo había comido - lo cual explicaba de buena forma sus rasgos humanos-.

_**"Bueno, recuerdo que intente comerme un araña y creo... que ella me comió a mi."**_ recordaba sus palabras. _**"Y había un tipo, muy alto y raro que dijo que podía ayudarnos. Ese tonto nos engaño." **_por la descripción de inmediato supo que se trataba de Maxwell, pero sin preguntarse mas sobre eso se enfocó en el hecho de que Webber se refiriera a si mismo como dos personas, lo cual le hacía sentirse confundido. ¿Es que acaso la araña aun seguía viva? Todo aquello le intereso desde el punto de vista cientifico así que se dispuso a ayudarlo y a mantenerlo a su lado.

Después de todo, sin contar sus asquerosa apariencia y costumbres era solo un niño ¿no?

**"Estoy aburrido, Wilson."** le escucho quejarse.

**"Ve a jugar con tus arañas."** dio de solución.

**"No quiero."** volvio reclamarle. **"Quiero jugar contigo."**

**"No puedo jugar, tengo que buscar una manera mas eficaz de mantenernos calientes en el invierno." **le mintió.

**"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo se una!**" dijo levantando la mano emocionado. **"Duerme con nosotros, Wilson."** dijo apuntando a las arañas.

Wilson le hecho una mirada por el hombro a las arañas y a su nido, ellas aun no le gustaban para nada así que fastidiado respondió. **"No gracias."**

**"¡Ah! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Bien! ¡Solo no me llames en el invierno cuando tengas frío!"**

Ignoro todos los retos infantiles de Webber y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos. Aunque estaba trabajando, no estaba buscando una manera de mantenerse calientes en el invierno, sino lo contrario. Mas bien estaba buscando una manera de hacer que el calor de las arañas no sofocara a Webber cuando el verano viniera, así se sentiría mas cómodo. Sí, era algo raro buscar su comodidad siendo que al principio solo le había visto como un espécimen que necesitaba ser estudiado, pero ahora que e había acostumbrado a su compañía le aterraba el hecho de que pudiera morir.

**"Oye, Wilson ¿Me estas escuchando?**" pregunto Webber, pero esta vez sin voz enfadada, sino triste. **"Wil... Wilson."** dijo y dejo caer su cabeza en el regazo del mayor.

**"¿Q-que?"** pregunto confundido ante la precipitada acción del niño.

**"Tuve una pesadilla."** confesó temblando un poco.

Wilson suspiro y aparto sus cables a un lado. **"¿Fue muy mala?"**

El menor no respondió, solo asintió suavemente.

Wilson se quedo callado y acerco una mano a la cabeza de Webber para acariciarla y decirle suavemente **"Esta bien. No tienes que tener miedo, yo te protegeré."**

**"¿En serio lo harás?"** pregunto cerrando los ojos.

**"Sí..."** dijo sonriendo.

**"Pues eso sonaría mejor sino hubieses tratado de matarnos solo al vernos." **dijo y se rió. Aunque a Wilson en otra situación se hubiera reído sarcásticamente, ahora solo podía sonreír al ver a Webber recuperarse tras una pesadilla.

Uno de los problemas que tenía Webber era el constante trauma de estar dentro de un araña, sumado a él mundo en el que estaba. Por eso el niño en mucho sentidos era mas fuerte que él, en sus condiciones el ya se hubiera vuelto loco. Y por eso en parte no podía ser malo con él, Webber era solo un niño y merecía cosas mejores.

Cuando creyó que Webber estaba en un sueño profundo lo movió a un lado y se paró, poniendo fuego en la fogata para pasar la noche y se lo llevo a dormir en la tienda de campaña que tenía -pues no tenía el valor suficiente para ir a molestar a las arañas y hacer que durmiera con ellas-. La carpa se haría un poco pequeña para ambos, pero era mejor que dejarlo afuera ante cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar.

Cuando lo acomodo y le vio dormir dijo **"Buenas noches."** mientras deseaba que no tuviera pesadillas esa noche.

* * *

><p>Sí, sí, muy gay. Aunque solo estaba pensando en Webber como un hermano pequeño de Wilson, porque hay que ser honestos ¿no es Webber la cosa mas adorable del mundo? Dios, odio a las arañas, pero simplemente no puedo con él.<p>

Esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Child I Will Hurt You" de Crystal Castles. Tiene una canción que de alguna manera le hace par al fic. _"They know a soft caress to lower your defense"_


End file.
